encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 123
Labanan is the one hundred twenty-third episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 4, 2017. Narrative Amihan reflects on the points raised by Danaya, Alena, Aquil and the Konseho. She also remembers LilaSari giving her the Water Gem. Lira and Mira suddenly appeared to surprise her. Lira noticed that Amihan seemed sad, and asked if there is a problem. Amihan said there is. Mira asked what it is. Danaya said Amihan must have been greatly troubled, but she can't blame her, because she too did not wish to betray LilaSari. Aquil asked if that is still the case even if it would cost them peace. Danaya asked if Aquil can be certain that Hagorn will give them peace. Muros said that from the time of King Arvak, Hagorn had never shown a desire for peace. Muros asked what has changed. Danaya said that Hagorn has a new daughter who might be his new heir. Amihan tells Lira and Mira that her mind is torn between saving a few people who are important to her, or all Encantadia in exchange betraying those friends, which would lead to their misery. Amihan said she knew the feeling of being betrayed, which is why it bothers her. Lira agreed it was a tough choice, and asked who Amihan is referring to. Amihan said she should not ask. Mira asked if they can help, but Amihan said it is her problem. Lira and Mira embraced her instead. Aquil said they should take the wager and force Hagorn to observe his promise, instead of endangering everyone just to save LilaSari. Danaya said she is uncertain, but would prefer to save everyone, including LilaSari. Danaya wished that Amihan would decide similarly. Pirena, still unconscious, is bound in chains in the dungeons of Hathoria. Gurna and Agane came to check on her. Hagorn also approached. Agane said Pirena is truly weakened and needs to be healed; if he wished to, she can be healed by the Kambal-Diwa. Hagorn said he would not do that. Ybrahim said Hagorn is not only cruel, but also a bad father. Hagorn said he recognized one daughter only, which is the one under LilaSari's care. Hagorn told him to pray that he'll know where she is, or else he will kill them by the end of the day. Hagorn promised that Ybrahim and Pirena would be the first ones to die. Wantuk stopped Ybrahim from attacking Hagorn. When Hagorn had left, Mayca said they should find a way to escape. Kaizan asked how they could do that with so many guards. Abog informed Danaya, Aquil and Muros that the queen has made her decision, and they are being summoned. Imaw and Alena asked what the queen's decision is. Amihan said that the safety of all is more important than LilaSari, but she still cannot accept it for it is against her principles. Amihan said she cannot betray a diwata who gave her the Water Gem; neither can she give up the lives of her sister and of all Encantadia. Amihan said she would save the hostages without giving in to Hagorn's demands. Danaya asked how it could be done. Aquil said it is very difficult to enter Hathoria, and an anti-ivictus field may have been set up as well. Aquil said the only way to save Ybrahim would be to attack and make war. Alena said that would be dangerous, and they might not even be able to do it on time. Amihan said the only way is to execute her plan. Danaya asked what that is. Amihan said they will gather and capture Hathors alive. With Hathor armor, they will infiltrate their palace without being noticed; then they could easily find Pirena and Ybrahim, as well as fight the enemy if necessary. Imaw said it was a good idea. Alena said they should be careful, for nobody can make a mistake. Amihan asked Alena and the others if they agree. The Konseho agreed. Alena said there is no other choice. Danaya said Amihan should give the order. Lira asked Mira where her mother is. Muyak said the queen is in a meeting, so she should not be disturbed. Mira and Lira wonder why. Muyak said Hagorn has captured Lira's father and Sang'gre Pirena, and planning to kill them. Muyak added that all their lives depend on the meeting being held. Alena and Danaya, with some diwata soldiers, surprise and defeat a group of Hathors. Danaya ordered the Hathors stripped and then bound. Lira asked Imaw if her mother had left. Imaw said they had gone some time ago. Mira asked where they went, but Imaw said only the Konseho is privy thereto. Mira tells Lira that she is sure their mother had gone to Hathoria to attack Hagorn. Lira said they should help. Mira said they should get their weapons. Amihan arrived where Danaya and Alena were. Alena showed her the unconscious Hathors. Danaya said their acquisitions were not enough, so they should wait for Aquil. Aquil's group ambushed a bunch of Hathors. Agane sees their plot and hits Aquil and Muros with darts, rendering them unconscious. Agane had them carried back to Hathoria. Alena wondered what is taking Aquil so long. Danaya was also wondering the same thing. Alena thinks they might be in danger. Amihan said they should go to them. Amihan put Abog in charge of the soldiers and vanished with Alena and Danaya. Aquil and Muros were brought before Hagorn. Hagorn said he is wondering why they were stripping the Hathors, so he surmised that they have a plot against him. Aquil said they will not answer. Agane was about to strike Aquil, but Hagorn told her not to harm the son of Amarro, because he feels that they could come to an agreement. Hagorn ordered that Aquil be released. Amihan, Alena and Danaya find Aquil's contingent slain. Using the Air Gem, Amihan says that she cannot feel their breaths, and they are dead. Alena said she was right. Danaya wonders where they were. Hagorn said that before he even faced Amihan, he already knew what her decision would be — she would not put LilaSari or his daughter in danger, so they will resort to infiltration and rescuing the hostages. Hagorn said he is right, despite Aquil's silence. Hagorn said he knows how Aquil loves Encantadia and Lireo, so he will make a proposal wherein both sides will profit. Aquil asked what that is. Hagorn says that if Aquil gives him his wife and child, he will give his word that the war against diwatas will end, and there will be a long peace for all. Aquil remembers Abog and the other soldiers. Hagorn asked for a guarantee that Hagorn will keep his word. Hagorn asked Agane and the others to approach. Hagorn said that he gives his word as king before his subjects, so that if he broke his word, he will be disgraced before him and them. Hagorn said that if he continues to protect them, war between the Hathors and all Encantadia will continue. Hagorn held out his hand, and Aquil shook it. Muros saw what happened. Hagorn said Aquil will not regret it. Lira and Mira appeared in Sapiro. Lira shouts, looking for her father. Mira said the place seemed to be deserted. Mira said that if Ybrahim had really been captured, then they must have been moved. Lira wonders where they were. Mira said they must surely be in Hathoria, so she told Lira to hold her and she will take her there. Danaya noticed a piece of ground, where bodies seemed to have lain. Using the Earth Gem, Danaya finds out that Aquil and Muros have been captured. Amihan said whoever ambushed them had taken them. Amihan said they were still alive, but captive. Danaya said no one would do it except the Hathors. Two diwata spies approached the Sang'gres and informed Amihan what they had seen. Amihan sent them back to Hathoria to continue spying. Danaya said that if they were slain, she would avenge Aquil. Amihan said they must help them. References